


A Big Gay Wedding or Two

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun), heyitsnxel, outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DanAndPhilGAMES, Engaged Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Men Crying, The Sims 4, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan and Phil are finally ready for the big day. Nerves are running high and neither of them think they're prepared enough for such an important event. But they need to do this for their fans, but more importantly, themselves. It's time to record Dab and Evan's wedding.





	A Big Gay Wedding or Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Phanfiction Events Telephone Fic thing. The first two thirds of this fic was written by outphan and heyitsnxel who both did a fantastic job. I'm not sure what the prompt was but it still turned out pretty cute lol thanks for reading!

Dan is looking at himself in the mirror. His black tie is skewed and this is his third attempt. Something is wrong with either his tie or his hands. Or maybe his eyes, he doesn’t know at this point. Phil is in the other room, getting ready. As Dan undoes his tie yet again, he thinks about their journey.

During the past ten years, a lot happened. Ups and downs, although thankfully more happy things than not. Dan thinks about how scared he was a teenager, so unsure of himself and his sexuality. Then, through the magic of the internet, he met Phil.

He’s never loved anyone more. And it’s so easy. Sure, they argue, bicker. They have their disagreements. But at the end of the day, it’s Dan and Phil against the world. 

But not when his tie is skewed.

“Phil, get in here!” Dan lets his tie hanging around his neck as he picks up the phone to change the music.

Phil opens the door but he’s covering his eyes with his hands. Dan has the urge to laugh at him, call him an idiot or just simply kiss him, but he takes a second to admire him.

He’s always looked good in black, a stark contrast against his pale skin. Phil’s always managed to pull of suits without looking like a penguin. Dan’s heart beating hard in his chest as he stares at him; even after all this time, Phil still makes his knees wobble.

“I don’t want to see you, Dan.”

“Open your eyes, you spork.”

“But it’s bad luck!”

Dan takes a deep breath and makes his way to Phil. He leans in and kisses him, merely a soft and gentle one, but it surprises Phil for a second, then he melts into it in an instant. His hands find their way to Dan’s jaw, cupping it, pulling him even closer.

“It’s not ours,” Dan whispers against Phil’s lips.

“Not yet.”

Dan looks at him with a knowing smile. He likes that promise, he likes that one day (in the near future, actually), they will be preparing just like this. 

“Come help me. I can’t get this tie straight.”

“We’re gay, Daniel. Straight is just not in our blood.”

Dan laughs. It’s a stupid joke, it’s a cheap one, but it’s a good one. He tries not to fidget as Phil does his tie, this time properly.

“We’ve got everything?”

Phil nods. “Something new,” points to his tie, “something old,” flicks one of the sequins on Dan’s suit jacket, “something blue,” the blue rose pins on their lapels, “and something borrowed…”

“Your mum called us weird when you asked for her veil.”

“She’s been calling us weird for ten years now.”

“Mm, true,” Dan presses a kiss on Phil’s lips. “Go, get us some Ribena while I launch the game.”

Ten minutes later, they’re sat in front of the computer and the camera, set up all done, the Sims save game launched. Dan presses record but he hesitates.

“Are you okay?” Phil puts his hand on Dan’s thigh, squeezing it a bit. “We don’t have to do this.”

“I know. It just feels foreign, you know? Recording a gaming video. But I want to, I think we owe it to them.” He smiles at Phil. “But hey, we have to edit less out now.”

“So very efficient.”

They both look at the camera, then back at each other. After another reassuring smile, Dan says, into the camera, “Hey Dan and Phil…”

“Wedding arches!” Phil adds, clapping.

*~*

“Wedding arches? Really, Phil?”

Dan knows this routine and he knows it well. Phil says something ridiculous and Dan’s there to react. It’s something their audience enjoys to see. But, this time, Dan doesn’t have to hesitate to let his fond gaze linger a bit longer than he usually would. He doesn’t make an effort to hide the smitten smile crossing his lips until Phil starts talking again.

“As you can see, Dan and I have gotten all snazzy for you today.”

“Really, Phil, don’t lie to them. They know it’s not for them.”

Phil laughs and Dan shakes his head, both turning to catch each other’s gaze. 

“It’s time for Dab and Evan to finally tie the knot!” Phil grins at the camera, tugging the knot of his tie for effect.

Dan chuckles, adding. “More like it’s time for us to live vicariously through our Sims.”

As soon as he says it, he feels Phil’s eyes on him, heat starting to prickle across his skin. But before his mind has a chance to even go down the anxiety ridden road it wants to, Phil is talking again. Dan lets himself relax and sink back into the virtual life he and Phil have created.

Everything goes as normal for a while. Dan doesn’t hold back on the innuendos, Phil doesn’t hold back on acting horrified. They’re finally picking out the wedding venues when Dan slips again,

“A chapel? Really, Phil?,” He comments, offhandedly about one of the wedding arches. “Does that seem like the kind of place we’d get married?”

Dan pauses, his breath catching before he says another word.

“We can edit that out,” He quickly says, panic coursing through his veins and igniting every cell in his body like a static shock. His fingers are gripping the side of his chair so hard his knuckles are turning white.

They’ve never been able to be this open. Dan’s never wanted to. Nor has Phil, really. But now that they can and actually want to, should he really jump in so quickly? He’s outing himself and Phil more than they both had already done. Maybe this was all a terrible idea. Phil is probably upset that he would say something like that so quickly into their first video back -

Knowing Phil, it doesn’t surprise Dan that his hand is firmly planted on his shoulder in a matter of seconds, a reassuring squeeze given, as Phil turns the office chair towards him.

“Did you know that in Ancient Greece brides wore veils to ward off evil spirits?”

Dan breaks out of his panic for a moment, managing to choke out a confused “What?” as Phil pulled away. Exhaling, his eyes fall shut, as he recites the breathing techniques he learned in therapy.

Inhale for four, hold it for four, and exhale for six. Then repeat.

Though he doesn’t manage to get far into it before something is dropped on top of his head. His eyes jolt open, panicking at the haze that seems to have overtaken them, before he realizes. It’s Kath’s veil.

“What -”

“Did you know that in Ancient Greece brides wore veils to ward off evil spirits?”

Dan shook his head, the fabric swaying as he moved.

“I think, sometimes, that your thoughts are like evil spirits.”

Gently, Phil brushes the back of his hand over the sheer fabric of the veil, eventually resting his palm over the fabric and against Dan’s cheek. The tears welling in his eyes are threatening to spill and he hopes Phil doesn’t notice. He’s already had to deal with that enough.

“I know you can’t wear the veil all the time,” He continues, dragging his thumb underneath Dan’s eyes and letting the tears absorb into the veil. “But, maybe you could wear this instead.”

*~*

Phil reaches into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a velvet box.

Dan’s eyes go wide and a tiny gasp falls from his lips, “You got the rings? I thought we weren’t getting them for a few more weeks?” He stares at the box through the vale.

Phil sports a sheepish smile, “I lied. I was gonna wait until dinner tonight to show you them, but now seems like better timing.”

For a moment, Dan doesn’t move. He flips the vale over his head and takes the box from his partner. The box feels light and the texture of the velvet sends goosebumps all the way up Dan’s arms. They never really had the most conventional relationship. There was never even a proposal. One day they just decided, this it is. They were getting married. After ten years of companionship, who needed to be conventional?

While his heart beat speeds up, Dan slowly opens the container. Two rings are inserted into the divots. One is a bright, shining silver, matte black bordering the outside of the ring on either side. The other piece of jewelry is the exact opposite. Dan could feel his eyes becoming wet again as he picks up the dark ring with silver stripes. 

“Here,” Phil says, plucking the ring out of Dan’s fingers, “Let’s see if it fits.” Phil takes ahold of Dan’s almost shaking hand, and slips the ring onto his finger. “A perfect fit.” He smiles up at Dan who now has fresh streaks of water flowing from his eyes. 

Dan lets out a laugh that surprises Phil, and points to the camera still recording in front of them, “We are gonna have to do so much editing.” 

“You know,” Phil lets out a giggle himself, “we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“These dweebs can’t even handle Dab and Evan getting married, let alone us, Phil.” Dan takes the ring off and sets it back in the case. Carefully, he places the box under the camera to make sure it won't be in the shot. 

Phil agrees and turns his attention back to the game, “Let’s give this another shot, yeah?” 

Dan knows this shouldn’t be as hard as it is.  _ It’s just a gaming video, you’ve done this a million times _ , he tells himself. After one last big breath, Dan says, “Yeah, sure. It’s just another video, right?” 

Although Phil still has some worries about Dan, he knows the best thing to do is just keep going, “Right! Now, I like the wedding chapel! It’s cute.”

“As their dad, I will not let my sons get married in a goddamn chapel, Phil.” Dan grabs the mouse and looks at the other options, the vale tickling the back of his neck. He knew it would look weird when they did eventually edit the video. There would be jokes about Dan being “the bottom” and conspiracies about the jump cuts. Dan keeps breathing and tries to let it go. The fandom will have a conspiracy one way or another. 

As easily as every other time, they fall back into the rhythm of filming. This time, Dan tries not to worry about the words that fall from his mouth as he looks to Phil for reassurance. He could always count on Phil to back him up. 

Once they sort out the venue and guest list, it’s time for Dab and Evan’s big moment. It feels surreal to both boys as they watch Evan walk down the aisle, laughing a bit at Bob Pancakes walking next to him. 

They watch and smile as the two sims say their vows. Dan could feel the tears welling up again. “I might actually cry.” He says looking up at Phil who is already wiping tears away, his face bright red. 

Dan lets out a howl, “Oh my god Phil, are you crying?!”

“Actually shut up!” Phil sniffles and pushes the laughing boy beside him. 

Look!” Dan points to the screen. The sims embrace each other and their lips meet. 

“Our boys!” Phil cries wrapping his arms around Dan’s bicep and burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

_ There’s no editing this out, _ Dan thinks, his blood racing. They couldn’t edit out Dab and Evan’s big moment without redoing the whole video. He takes a few breaths before wrapping his arm around Phil and looking at the camera, “We are such proud dads right now.” 

Without warning Phil pulls back and kisses Dan. 

“Don’t worry,” Phil laughs, his face still close enough that Dan can feel the warmth of the boys breath on his own, “we can edit this out.” 


End file.
